ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
May Harper
May Harper is a character in the series, Mutant Drake. Appearance Director Harper takes the appearance of a young-looking adult female, with short, black hair and blue eyes. She wears a grey suit jacket, black pants and an earpiece within her ear. Personality Director Harper has a strict personality who expects tasks to be handled quickly and efficiently. She doesn't trend kindly towards a task performed incorrectly nor incomplete. She also has an aggressive/violent side as seen when she threatened Drake for exposing Mutants to the world in A Rainy Day. She's tough and practically relentless as she went face-to-face with Ryden Kurtzman despite knowing how powerful he is compared to her. However, despite her firm demeanor, she can be understanding and caring underneath, mostly towards people she cares about like Drake and Agent Owens. Powers and Abilities While being a Human with dormant Nanogenes, Director Harper has no actual powers but, being the director of MCA, she has the ability to command every MCA personnel as well as maintain MCA systems and actions towards several types of situations. Being the Director of MCA, Harper also has connections with people with high power and authority like herself and even above herself. May is experienced with weaponry as well as hand-to-hand combat, easily able to hold her own during a fight. Weaknesses Being a Human, Director Harper is exposed to threats that can injure, wound and even kill her. Biography Before the Incident Little is known about May from before the incident aside from the fact that she was in the Academy. Meeting Owens According to her, May was a training mission when the Nanogene Incident occurred. When her team mates had mutated and attacked her, Owens came to her aid and saved her. He helped her survive wherever they were until May was called back by the Government to fight against the Mutants. She offered Owens a position and he accepted. Since then, they've been working together. The MCA Little is known about the time between her recruitment into the MCA and before the New Age but at one point, she did become Director of the MCA and discovered a child named Drake who, at the time, was suffering from amnesia and was, according to her, "lost and angry". She and Owens had taken Drake into MCA custody where they further diagnosed him, soon realizing his powers. She then took the responsibility for maintaining this child, hoping to further their research in what little they have on Nanogenes, the source of the mutations. After five years, the Director started noticing signs of resistance and distress from Drake as he began to rebel against her; ignoring orders and not respecting her as an authority figure. The New Age After Drake had incidentally revealed to the city that Mutants exist, she became very cross at him for not only ignoring his orders but putting people at risk for knowing the truth. However, she came through when Drake had convinced her that it was time for a change. Busy having to explain this her superiors and the rest of the MCA, May had sent Drake to an outpost in Manhattan to help monitor and contain the increasing Mutant activity. Ryden's Assault The Rebuild Owens' Abduction A Matter of Trust The Xyrion Invasion Post-Invasion Relationships Family Friends Gabe Owens May and Owens have been through plenty together with her being saved by him to her offering him a chance at another life when he practically lost his previous one. The two of them have stuck together for years, joining the MCA and working along side each other. While the two of them aren't particularly social and expressive, they do occasionally share their thoughts and feelings with one another, especially when one of them is in distress. Love Interests Other Drake While May treats Drake as a subordinate at times, she does show that she cares about him as well as for him. May reveals to Drake that she keeps things from him, something he does not like about her, in order to protect him from things he isn't ready to understand like Natural-Born Mutants. They're relationship does go back and forth between them understanding each other to them completely disagreeing but, in the end, May has taken the responsibility of raising Drake since he was a lost child and, despite his retaliation and her agenda, she is willing to put that aside for him although she was not always able to. As time passed by, they became to trust each other more to the point where May wouldn't keep much from Drake, especially when she left the MCA. While they wouldn't be considered friends, they do trust each other and are incredibly close. John Reed At first, May did not know what to think of John aside from the fact that he did not meet up with the MCA's standards especially when he betrayed them in order to help his sister. But upon realizing that he was not as expandable as they had thought, May put more focus on John in hopes of learning all they can from the Nanogenes and anything else. Eventually, John won May's trust back, becoming something like a go-to assistant when coming across technical problems. Although John would sometimes not follow her orders, he would be loyal and consistent with his work for the MCA. However, despite this hard work, especially the extra work done to restore his trust from his betrayal, May kept it formal with John, never lowering her guard around him despite trusting him. Kate Wilson May did not want to tolerate Kate in the beginning as she had no place in the MCA but as time passed and she showed herself as a valuable asset and somewhat trustworthy, especially to Drake and John, she allowed her presence as long as she didn't step out of line and question her authority. Agent DeLisle May treats Agent DeLisle different from the average agent. While agents have more freedom and individuality than officers, DeLisle is the only known agent to refer to May as something other than Director. While she does remain within her boundaries as what appears to be her personal assistant, she does seem to be more open with May than everyone else, hinting at more to their relationship however what it is is to be speculated. Appearances Mutant Drake *A Rainy Day (First Appearance) *City of Change *Deep Below *Night of the Living Mutant *Research *Into the Storm Part 1 *Into the Storm Part 2 *Reborn *A New World *The Other Kind *Rescue *Reconnaissance *Aftershock *Mutant City *Speed Limit *The Professor *Vendetta *Idols *The Invasion Part 1 *The Invasion Part 2 Trivia *Director Harper's appearance was based off of an image of an "anime business woman". Gallery May.png|May Harper in A Rainy Day Category:Characters Category:Mutant Drake Category:Mutant Drake Characters Category:Females Category:Team Leaders Category:Humans Category:Human Females Category:MCA Category:User:Brandon 10